Soccer connection
by sheltie
Summary: Been awhile since I posted a Taiora, so here it is. One-shot


**Soccer Connection**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

Tai Kamiya sighed as he laid on his bed, it has been a year since that Christmas. He vowed to himself that he'd tell his best friend Sora that he loved her. But when he saw her and heard that she baked cookies for Matt his heart broke. He knew that he didn't have a chance and he let her go. Now the only time he went out was to go to school or if there was a problem in the Digiworld. He even quit soccer since he lost his passion for his once beloved sport. When the gang heard that he quit soccer it shocked them all since they all knew that he loved the game as much as life.

"Tai, are you okay?" his sister Kari asked

"I'm fine Kari, go to TK's" Tai said

Kari blushed slightly at this since she was going to TK's, but didn't think her brother knew this

Tai turned over

"Well what are you waiting for? You can't keep your prince waiting" Tai said smirking

This only got Kari to blush further and rush out of the apartment

Tai chuckled as his sister's reaction. He knew that she liked her best friend very much and was happy that she had her true love. His phone rang and he turned to see who it was. His caller ID said it was Sora. He didn't want to talk to her so he let his voicemail get it. But one thing he forgot was how persistent Sora Takenouchi was. His phone kept ringing that he turned it off to stop the constant sound, though he thought of throwing the phone against the wall first before settling on turning it off.

That stopped the calls, but what came next was a knock on the front door. Tai didn't need to get out of bed because he knew who it was. The knocking continued until it stopped suddenly. Tai thought she gave up until his bedroom door flew open.

"Tai Kamiya, why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Sora asked looking quite angry

"I wanted to be alone" Tai said with his back turned to his friend

Though Tai couldn't see her he could feel her anger radiate off her and that still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Tai Kamiya, get your butt out of that bed now" Sora demanded

"Leave me alone Sor" Tai said

"No way Tai, you've been acting really weird and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" Sora said

"I'm not acting weird, so go and find Matt" Tai said as he felt his heart break a little

"Tai, I'm not going anywhere not until I find out what's wrong. You're my best friend and I'm worried about you" Sora said saying the last part softly

Tai didn't say a thing

Sora sighed and grabbed Tai and pretty much threw him on the floor

"What the hell Sora?" Tai shouted rubbing his backside

"We're going out, you and me" Sora said firmly

"No thanks Sora, I think I'll stay in" Tai said

Sora was fed up with this so she yanked Tai up.

"You're going to get out of this room and we are going to spend the day together, got it Kamiya?" Sora growled

Tai was scared as he was facing a very angry Sora, so he just nodded

"Good, now here put these on" Sora said shoving a pair of goggles into his chest

The goggles Sora handed to him were the ones she gave him on Christmas to replace the ones he gave Davis. They were almost identical, but with an orange headband with the symbol of the crest of Courage marking it in a much darker shade of orange.

Tai just stood there for a few seconds and Sora got fed up. She grabbed the goggles from Tai and grabbed the blue headband that was sitting on the dresser. She snapped it on to Tai's head as hard as she could, which made Tai wince. She then placed the goggles on and then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"There, now you look like the Tai I remember" Sora said smiling

Tai just sighed

"Well come on, we have things to do" Sora said as she yanked Tai out of his room and out of the apartment

Tai just went along with Sora, but wasn't in the mood to have any fun and it showed. They went to the mall and Sora tried to entice Tai into anything to get a smile on his face, but each attempt failed. This worried Sora as she never saw her best friend this depressed before, not even when he blamed himself for almost killing Kari when they were younger. But this didn't detour her at all, it only made her want to help her best friend more.

_Come on Tai, I know there's something wrong with you and I'm going to get to the bottom of it_ Sora thought

Tai, however wasn't even paying attention to anything that was going on. He just hoped Sora would give up soon and he could go back to his room.

"Alright Tai, were going to the soccer field" Sora announced

Tai looked at Sora with a perplexed look on his face

"I didn't want to do this, but you made me do it" Sora said as she dragged Tai to the park

At the park Sora got Tai on the soccer field and dropped the soccer ball she just bought.

_I never thought I'd be back on this field again_ Sora thought as she looked around the field

_Why did Sora bring me here?_ Tai wondered

This was the same field that the two shared many laughs at while they played soccer with one another in the good old days.

"Well, what are you waiting for Kamiya, are you going to play or are you going to let me beat you" Sora said with a smirk on her face

Tai immediately recognized that voice, it was Sora's taunting voice. He hadn't heard it since she quit soccer. He looked up and saw that Sora looked ready to play, she had her game face on.

He sighed

"You think you can beat me, you've been out of the game too long to be considered a challenge, Takenouchi" Tai said taunting right back

Sora knew that though Tai was taunting like in the good 'ol days his heart wasn't into it. So she decided to show him.

"Alright Kamiya, you asked for it" Sora said as she started to dribble the ball down field right at Tai. Tai was watching this and got in position. As soon as Sora made a move Tai countered and stole the ball from Sora.

"Hey!" Sora shouted

"Sorry, but I've got a goal to score" Tai shouted back as he headed in the other direction

Sora growled and ran after Tai

The two played throughout the afternoon and Sora found she hadn't lost her touch at all and Tai was having fun again. They decided to call it quits and plopped onto the grass both panting and sweating.

"I won" Tai said smirking

"No way, I won" Sora argued

"In your dream Takenouchi, you could never beat the king" Tai said boastfully

"Now who's dreaming Kamiya" Sora said mockingly

"Hey, I just happen to be the soccer king, remember" Tai said with his voice full of pride

Sora rolled her eyes

"You're not going to bring up that stupid crown you made, are you?" she asked

"Hey, I still have it" Tai said, as he just now remembered it

"I think it's time you passed that on Kamiya" Sora said

"No way, no one is going to take away my legacy" Tai said stubbornly

Sora's eyes widen

"Wow Tai, that's a big word for you to use, and properly too" she teased

"Oh shut it Takenouchi" Tai said pushing Sora in the shoulder

"Hey it's not my fault that you've been hit in the head with more soccer balls than I can count" Sora said

"Yes it is, you were the one who hit me with all those soccer balls, remember" Tai said

Sora smiled. It when she first met Tai. She hopped out of her mom's car and surveyed the soccer field full of other players when she saw a boy with goggles and a big mop of brown hair. She knew who this was and grinned. She set her soccer ball that she had under arm on the ground and with a well-aimed kick she hit the ball, which found its target, Tai's head.

Tai also smiled. It was the first day of soccer tryouts and he was stretching out and scoping out the competition when he heard a car pull up. He stopped his stretches to see who was coming in. When the door opened he saw a girl with orange hair hopped out holding a soccer ball. He knew who this was, but his mind was stunned at the sight of her. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and everyone around him was laughing.

That was the first time that he had thoughts of Sora that wouldn't be considered platonic. Though he was too young to realize it at that time, but he fell in love with Sora that day. But things changed over the years. They still remained close friends, but As his feelings grew for her, hers stayed the same as she went and pursued their friend, Matt Ishida. Now they were still friends, but Tai avoid them at all cost to not see the love-dovey moments, which shattered his heart every time he had to see it.

But here they were acting like they were kids again. It didn't feel like any time has passed since then as they lay next to one another enjoying the other's company.

"Tai, why'd you quit?" Sora asked

"I just felt like it" Tai answered

Sora frowned, she knew that wasn't the right answer. She knew that Tai would rather die than ever quit soccer. But the way Tai has been acting lately has made her worry for her best friend.

It was starting to get late, but neither wanted to move as they were comfortable where they lay and neither wanted to break the moment.

"Matt and I broke up" Sora said right out of the blue

Tai sat up at this

"What, I thought you two loved each other?" he asked

"That's what I thought too, but it turns out it wasn't love, but hormones. He was a handsome guy and he saw me as an attractive girl. We'd never work out. Besides, he's married to his music and barely had time for me anyways" Sora said now sitting up as well

"I'm sorry it didn't work out" Tai said

"Thanks Tai, but I'm not that broken up about. It was fun to be in a relationship even if it was short, but I'm glad we ended it before one of us got hurt" Sora said

Silence then engulfed them. Tai knew this was his chance to tell his feeling for Sora, but he was afraid that he'd reject him saying that it was too early to start dating again. He sighed and the took off his goggles. He stared at them for a while when he felt a great surge of courage rush through him. Without even thinking he grabbed Sora by the shoulder and pressed his lips to hers.

Sora was lost in thought as she thought back at her so-so relationship with Matt. She still cared for him, but as a friend. Right now she wasn't looking for anyone, but if she was being honest with herself she was really hoping that dense fool sitting beside would make a move on her. Her wish came true as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Before she could say anything she felt his lips on hers.

They kissed for a while not wanting it to end. Both enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips and when Sora opened her mouth as an invitation Tai took it. Soon their tongues wrestled with one another. They pulled away panting heavily.

"Sora, I love you" Tai said

"I know" Sora said

**End**

**A/N: that's my Taiora, I haven't done one in a while and with One Week still giving me trouble I decided to do a one-shot to free up some of my mind that is bogged down with ideas. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
